The objectives of the Circulatory Physiology Program Grant at Vanderbilt University School of Medicine are much the same as those stated originally. They are: a. The development and application of quantitative physiological measurements to the elucidation of mechanism, to the diagnosis and to the therapy of diseases of the circulation. b. The creation of research environment in which there is a mutual stimulation of ideas and efforts between clinical, pre-clinical and basic sciences where all are brought to bear on common problems. c. The development of career investigators in an atmosphere of critical inquiry, of maximum opportunity for collaboration, and facilities for development of new skills and methods.